


Absolution

by AceLucky



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Absolution, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Conflict Resolution, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jax's death, Chibs has business to sort out with Indian Hills and other charters, a road trip is required. He originally plans on taking the whole club with him but in the end decides on taking just Tig. Whilst on the road Tig does what he does best after protecting others, he blames himself for Jax and so much else. Losing control of his bike and crashing at the side of the road, Chibs fears the worst. Afterwards Chibs consoles Tig, they talk and one thing leads to another. Tig finds absolution in Chibs' arms and on the floor of the woods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I wrote another Tig/Chibs fic. I'm sorry I do have other stuff in my wip too, it's just these two are so fun to write! Plus I really wanted to write something where they weren't in an established relationship and where it wasn't anything serious between them, rather a close friendship that borders something more in times of need.

It was early morning, too early Chibs felt, especially after a night of drinking to numb the pain. He dried his eyes then stared back at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. What was looking back at him didn’t feel or look like a man anymore, it was more some broken vessel. His hands felt numb, he couldn’t even begin to think about all the shit that had happened in the recent months, let alone when he thought about how much he missed his girls. The thought had crossed his mind multiple times to ring them, he needed to get a message to Trinity about Jax but every time he went to do it he just couldn’t. He’d dialed 7 digits of Fiona’s number the other night before he hung up. His eyes were bloodshot, a result of the booze, lack of sleep and all the tears. It was a mixture of things, a deadly cocktail and he knew it had to end soon. Jesus Christ he couldn’t continue like this, he had to get it together for the club, had to rebuild the club house, get business straight, relationships worked out.

But he couldn’t do it alone, he needed Tig. Only Tig could understand the pain he was in, only Tig could comfort him. He didn’t want to talk to anyone else and now he needed Tig for this meeting with Indian Hills. Originally it was meant to be the whole club but now he figured the others were better off where they were and he’d just take Tig.

He left the bathroom of Soft Scoop and walked into the shop front where he found Tig waiting. He’d called Hap and explained they were going alone and that he was to take over whilst they were gone. Tig wasn’t sure what he was doing there but he’d do anything for Chibs, the same as he’d of done anything for Clay, no questions asked, no answers needed. 

As Chibs entered the room Tig looked up at him and nodded, no words exchanged between them at first. Chibs took a deep sigh, “Hey, Tiggy, yer comin’ with me, get ready to ride,” Chibs said slapping him on the back, a forced smile on his lips.

Tig nodded, gave a grunt in reply, “Sure,” he said wearily. 

Chibs held onto his shoulder, “Tiggy I need yer.”

Tig sighed, looked up at his President, “I know, I’m here, I’m here brother. I’m just, this is all so messed up,” he gave a resigned sigh.

Chibs pulled his brother into a close embrace, “I know brother I know, that’s why it’s just me and you.” He pulled away but held steady to Tig’s shoulders and squeezed again. “S’gonna be ok brother.”

Late on in the afternoon, the two of them were heading towards Indian Hills, Tig was riding a little ahead of Chibs. Both of them found it difficult to concentrate on the road, yet there was tranquillity to be found there in the open and quiet stretches of tarmac. They found themselves able to forget about everything and clear their minds, that was no easy feat. 

Tig felt his eyelids grow heavy, he knew he should pull over but Chibs and he needed to get to their brother charter. The sooner they got there, the sooner they’d get home, things would be better there, after all he couldn’t let his president down. He thought of Dawn suddenly, of her screaming his name, him crying baby over and over again and the smell of burning flesh. Ahead of him there was something in the road, Tig didn’t even need to think twice, he just couldn’t do it anymore, he swerved. It had just been a rabbit but in that moment he just couldn’t face it, couldn’t stand to take another life even if just a stupid animal. Before he knew it he was flying off the road, skidded into a ditch and crashed to the ground, pain searing up his arms, legs and side. 

Chibs pulled over, shit, his heart hammering he hoped Tig wasn’t hurt or worse. He felt sick as he jumped off his bike, oh god no he couldn’t imagine, couldn’t even begin to process what he’d do if Tig was seriously hurt or… Fuck, no he wouldn’t think like that. He couldn’t leave him Tig couldn’t leave him alone, not like this; Tig was all he had left.  
He ran down the ditch and saw Tig groaning, lying on his side clutching his knee.

“Shit Tiggy wha’yer gone and done?” Chibs said as he rushed to his side kneeling down. He cradled the other man, pulling his head into his lap.

He heard Tig sobbing, though it didn’t sound like the kind of tears shed through physical pain, rather exhaustion. This was the worst he’d seen him in a long time. 

Chibs soothed him, he longed for the day that he wouldn’t have to keep playing the healer and mother figure of Samcro but right now he figured Tig needed this. Hell Tig hadn’t been right, not for weeks, months, years…Not since Donna and Dawn and everyone since.

“It’s okay Tiggy, it’s okay, let it out,” Chibs slumped to the floor next to him so he could pull him closer. Tig’s jeans had ripped where he’d come off his bike and he was bleeding pretty badly through the material.

“Shit Tiggy, lemme ‘ave a look a’yer injuries,” Chibs gently tried to push Tig off but he wouldn’t budge, only clung on even tighter to his brother and President.

Chibs sighed removed his helmet and ran his gloved hands through his hair. When his hands dropped he removed his gloves so he could stroke Tig’s hair and comfort him. He’d had a feeling this was coming, that Tig needed to let everything out and hopefully talk and open up to him. He was hoping it could wait until after the meeting, at least that wasn’t until tomorrow. 

He sighed again, they didn’t really have time for this but he figured it couldn’t wait, “Come on Tiggy wha’s up? Talk to me.”

He knew his efforts were futile, Tig was pretty bad at opening up even to him, his facial expressions portrayed his emotions though and Chibs felt he knew him better than anyone. They’d been friends for years, from the moment Chibs patched across to Samcro they’d been by each other’s side through all the good times and the bad, but Tig was a tough nut to crack. He was always joking about everything, but Chibs knew better than that, Chibs saw the dark side. 

“It’s my fault,” Tig sobbed into Chibs’ leg.

Chibs scrunched up his face, “What is?”

“Everything, Dawn, Opie, Clay, Tara, Gemma, Jax, I’m sorry Chibby it’s all my fault.”

Chibs shook his head, “No Tiggy, no it’s not your fault.” He pulled Tig closer to him, he didn’t know how to help or what would make it better. No one was to blame, at least not one individual, perhaps they were all to blame, they knew what life they were signing up for when they patched in. 

Tig scrambled to his feet, Chibs tried to pull him back, knowing his wounds needed checking, but Tig remained defiant. Tig walked to the edge, overlooked the view beneath and broke down. He screamed into the void till there was no air left in his lungs, the only thing that remained was a hot, burning sensation that stung his insides.

“Tiggy!” Chibs’ strong Scottish brogue cut to the core of him, shit, Tig knew he was gonna hurt others if he did something stupid. 

Chibs had leapt up; terrified for a moment Tig would throw himself over the edge or fall due to his injured. He threw his arms round the other man and pulled him back. He held Tig, and he would continue to hold him as long as the other man needed, “Shhh it’s okay Tiggy, it’s gonna be okay, yer got me no matter what,” Chibs soothed. 

This was breaking his heart, he’d lost Jackie Boy, he’d threatened Althea, Padriac was dead, Fiona and Kerrianne were so far away they felt like a dream. His brother, his friend, his VP, Tig was all he had left to connect him to his previous life and to the only world he knew.

Chibs turned to Tig, he needed to do something to calm him down only he had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation, nothing could prepare him for this. He was stroking Tig’s hair, pulling him as close as he could. Tig’s head was buried in his chest; it was a most welcome comfort, something Chibs hadn’t felt since Althea. He was breathing on Tig’s neck, “It’s not your fault okay? Yer cannae blame yerself fer all a’this yer know tha’?”

Tig didn’t respond, he just needed to be held, needed to feel loved and wanted again. He’d been wanted once by Coleen, by his girls, by Clay… He didn’t know what went wrong, didn’t know what he did wrong, why Clay didn’t need him in the end, got bored of him. And Tig? Tig would have died for him, for any of his brothers but still it wasn’t good enough. There was Venus and god Tig loved Venus, Tig would do anything for her, but right now he didn’t feel he could be around her. It was a fear perhaps of losing her and a fear of her knowing too much, seeing the darkest side of him that no one knew, except perhaps Chibs. 

“I wasn’t good enough, never good enough,” he whispered. “And now I’m not good enough for Venus either,” there was a desperation in his voice. 

“Yer good enough fer me, I won’t hurt yer, won’t take yer for granted, how could I?” Chibs promised as he kissed Tig’s cheek. “And Venus loves yer, I see it in the way she looks at yer. We’re here for you.”

Chibs meant every word he said, though a little part of him hurt at saying it. He was hurting to, he needed absolution from his guilt over everything but there was no one to absolve him of it and it wasn’t in his nature to it himself or forgive himself. Tig had him and he had Venus, Chibs was momentarily envious and annoyed, wished for once someone else was holding him. 

Tig looked up and searched Chibs’ eyes, they were hard words to swallow, hard words to believe but somehow staring into those deep brown eyes he had to. He nodded weakly and sat up. He cupped Chibs’ cheek and stroked one of the scars, tracing it down to his jawline. He moved slowly, pulling Chibs into him, his breathing was slowing down as his face moved closer to Chibs’.

And then they were kissing, neither of them knew how it started, it just happened. Chibs had Tig by his collar, Tigs hands were grasping at Chibs’ hair. Chibs’ heart was hammering against his chest, what the hell was he doing? None of this made any sense, but then nothing made sense anymore. He wasn’t sure who he was, who Tig was, all he knew was how close they were, how close they’d always been. 

Kissing Tig made the pain subside, even if just a little bit. When their mouths entwined he was able to briefly forget about Jax and all the shite they had to deal with. When Tig pulled away Chibs gave an involuntary moan, practically covering his mouth in shame as the noise slipped out. 

He saw Tig smirk and suddenly he felt defensive, what the fuck was his brother smirking about, he’d kissed him too, this wasn’t a one sided thing. If anything Tig had kissed him first, Tig had instigated that little moment they’d just shared.

Chibs stepped back, hands up, “Whoa brother, enough a’tha’,” he shook his head; there simply couldn’t be a repeat of whatever that was. He stood up, turned and walked towards his bike, they’d talked, it was done. It was what they needed to do and now it was time to return to Charming. No one had to know about their shenanigans.

“Hey I didn’t hear you complaining,” Tig quipped as he followed the other.

Chibs stopped in his track, his mouth twisting slightly, “Really Tiggy?” He questioned as he turned round slowly, he looked pissed.

Tig couldn’t help but notice how hot he looked when pissed and his smirk only grew but then his lips turned down, his eyes seemed to sink a little and he blinked, “Sorry brother, I’m sorry. I’m lost, that’s all.” He hung his head in shame and embarrassment, “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, please don’t turn away from me, I need you.”

Chibs wanted nothing more than to walk away, tell Tig it was okay and to say nothing more on it, only he found he couldn’t. Jesus, Tig had been through enough, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms round the other and kissed his cheek, “Never, I’m right here brother.”

“I need you,” Tig moaned softly into Chibs’ ear and then sucked gently on his lobe.

Chibs tried to fight the stirring inside, but felt he couldn’t deny it, masturbating just didn’t cut it at the moment and he’d ruined things with Althea well and truly after she ‘broke it off’. He needed the touch of another. He rubbed Tig’s back, aware that they were completely alone off the road; there was no one around to watch them.

“Wha’ d’yah need Tiggy?” He whispered. Chibs had no idea what was driving him to say these things, but something inside was stirring. When they kissed something that passed between them, a type of electricity that momentarily took away the pain. It was the best he’d felt in weeks and he couldn’t deny he wanted to feel that again. 

“I need you, I need you to take control, to be rough with me,” Tig confessed, feeling his gut twisting.

Chibs looked at Tig then, his eyes questioning, “Tha’ really what yer want?”

Tig nodded and Chibs couldn’t help but realise his cock was twitching in his boxers, the way Tig was smirking; these dirty confessions of his were turning him on. It both sickened and excited him; he was too weary to question how he felt anymore. 

“And yer want it…”

He didn’t get to finish, “Rough and painful, I need to feel it,” Tig said, no shame in his voice this time.

Chibs leaned in to kiss Tig again, their tongues wrapped round one another’s within seconds, he was nibbling and biting furiously at Tig’s lower lip. 

Chibs shoved Tig up against the tree trunk, there was no love in it, it was rough and needy. He bit at Tigs throat, wrapped a hand firmly round his neck and squeezed.

“This is what yer want Tiggy? This is what yer want to get right is it?” His voice wasn’t kind; it seethed and was full of poison and spite, the same voice he’d used when he threatened Althea earlier that week.

He heard Tig moan, “Yes, god fuck yes Chibs,” he begged. 

Chibs smirked and squeezed his neck even tighter, “Beg fer me Tiggy,” he spat. 

Chibs let go of Tig’s neck, not quite realising how hard he’d been squeezing he noticed a bruise was beginning to bloom, beautiful and honest. He’d been practically holding Tig up by his neck, so much so that when he let go Tig fell to the ground.

Chibs fiddled awkwardly with Tig’s belt buckle and ripped it off then pulled his jeans and boxers to the ground, but didn’t bother to pull them off completely. Tig was already hard; Chibs palmed him briefly then ran his hand up and down his cock for a moment, allowing Tig to press his own hand against Chibs’ crotch. He practically purred when Tig touched him.

“On your hands and knees,” Chibs ordered. At first Tig didn’t move, too stunned to react to his words. Chibs moved forward and through gritted teeth repeated, “On your knees Trager.”

Tig obeyed, the ground was hard beneath him. “Good boy,” Chibs whispered into Tig’s ear. He walked behind him and whipped off his belt with a snap.

“What if someone sees?” Tig asked suddenly worried and breaking character. 

Chibs nearly punched him, nearly hurt him, that was what this character he was playing would do but he just couldn’t hurt Tig anymore.

He smiled and cupped Tig’s head in his hands, “Yer wanna grab a motel instead Tiggy?” 

Tig paused, he loved the idea of being in the woods, even the idea of someone spotting them, watching them, getting off on it. God that drove him crazy, he shook his head.  
“Good,” Chibs replied. 

He lined himself up behind Tig, they had no lube on them so spit would have to do, he spat into his hand and then rubbed his cock letting out low guttural moans. 

“Take me please,” Tig begged, he bent over even more, his ass sticking as high in the air as he could. Chibs smirked and then shoved his dick deep into Tig who let out a scream; his entire face was screwed up in pain. “Fuck,” Chibs moaned as he started to pound Tig, thrusting his cock in and out of his tight ass.

He squeezed Tig’s hips so hard he knew they’d bruise but he knew Tig wanted this, knew that was how it had to be. Finally with Tig’s panting and begging and himself so close he knew what Tig wanted, “Please Chibby.” 

“Beg,” Chibs ordered as he slammed so hard into Tig he thought he might break the other man.  
“Chibby please, please, fuck please I’ll do anything.”

Chibs reached round and grabbed Tigs cock roughly and started to wank him off.

Tig moaned loudly, “Fuck Chibby.”

Chibs felt himself approaching orgasm and then he was gone, the trees above him seemed to close in on his world and explode. He panted and rest his head on Tig’s back.  
Tig came all over the ground, his cock leaking onto the leaves and moss beneath, when Chibs pulled out Tig collapsed.

“Whenever yer need me, I’m here.” He paused, sure that any moment the post sex blues and guilt would confuse him, but for now it still felt good. Only no one could find out about them or it would be ruined,” We gotta keep this shit quiet.”

Tig rested his head on Chibs’ shoulder, “I promise, I won’t say a word.”

They sat there for a moment, resting against one another, “How’s yer legs n’ everythin? Can yer ride?” Chibs finally said breaking the silence.

Tig nodded, “Yeah, should be okay,” Tig said, partly lying. He was sure he’d be okay, just, but he needed Chibs to check him over and repair any damage. His legs were throbbing, especially where Chibs had him on all fours.

“Sure?” Chibs said looking across to Tig.

Tig couldn’t meet his gaze, he knew Chibs would see through the lies, instead he took another course, “Hey man it’s a long ride, why don’t we get a motel room tonight?” Tig felt guilty, he'd promised to call Venus and he would, back in the hotel, before he tried his luck with Chibs again. He knew after tomorrow things would go back to normal and he hoped a little more alone time with Chibs would help him get over this state of mind he'd gotten himself into. That way he would be better for himself, Chibs, the club and for Venus. 

Chibs sighed, shit; this wasn’t supposed to be a thing, what the fuck was happening? He was trying to reconcile with Althea, needed to visit Fiona and Kerrianne and Tig…Tig had Venus. But this wasn’t romantic sex, this was fucking away the pain, this was two best friends helping each other cope. He guessed one night couldn’t hurt. 

Chibs nodded wearily, “Aye sounds good, then I can patch yer up.” 

He knew they could do with each other’s company, even if it was just for the night. They needed to talk everything through, he had a feeling there was a lot Tig wanted to say and if this was the only way to start the healing process.


End file.
